Bonnie Hallet
Dancestor is the ' ''. '''Bonnie Hallet, also known as Augment, is the third character introduced in the story. She is the past form of Augment, a member of the Benefactor's League. She has the power of the Regent Restorative, granting her the ability to heal any physical wounds back in one way or the other. This also causes her to be cancer-proof (the cells would just regenerate over time). Her side-effect involves her limbs growing back the wrong way, from an extra finger to full-blown lizard limbs. Her name is often misspelt as Bonnie Hallet't'. Charactistics Bonnie is a wholehearted girl, and pretty-in-personality kind of girl. She is optimistic, positive, kindhearted and always gets along with others. Bonnie is aware of her flaws and embraces them. She likes the people she's with in the Location and they are the most important things in the world to her at the moment. She is nice and outgoing, and likes to try out new things. She can sometimes struggle with her quirks but always finds a new perspective of her quirks in the end. She is portrayed as kind and naïve, but her naïvety or naïveté, makes her unaware of danger now and then. When she is angered or wounded, she is a force to be reckoned with. Even after Brother Dearest stuck a pike in her eye, it just regrew and she got up again. However, she is not hostile and is kind if you treat her kindly too. Her role in the story Bonnie is found by Sam, Aidan and Daniel having her hand cut off by a 'puzzle' she had to solve. The arm is regrown with an extra finger, strangely enough. She quickly gets into an argument with Daniel. These two continue to dislike eachother, even after Bonnie has her whole arm cut off when having to enter the Location. Then, she regrows her arm in a lizard form. Bonnie sighs and wants a refund. She and Clara let their naïveté get the better of them and accidentally awaken Architect. He gets her quick enough, but even after sticking a pike in her eye, it restores back and Bonnie continues fighting. After a reset that Archivist enacted, a strange robot-like thing impersonates her. This act lasts relatively long, until they find out that the imitator cannot swear. Her life as Augment Bonnie is the real name of Augment, who is one of the toughest members of the Benefactor's League. Since they are the same person, Augment is a chipper, positive girl. She revives from anything and everything that is done to her and likes this very much, though she needs a therapist to help with the mental damage. Augment has more crazy ideas than Bonnie, as she would be someone to sell her dead body parts on the black market of Amazon. Augment is a recurring relaxed girl, even by the standards of the Benefactor's League. Her humor can be a little dark for anyone who does not know she can just regrow anything that gets damaged. She and Motor are a running team, despite their (height) differences, they learned to get along. Speculations about her past It is all but confirmed that she was an athlete at sea - surfing was listed as her hobby and learned to swim rather young. Her flavour quote at her civilian reference is 'I sailed the seas' and her dearest memory was completing a race, which may imply that not all of that was just non-professional. She's also one of the persons who knew at least one superhuman prior to her arrival at the Location. In other universes In the PMMM AU, Bonnie is a Puella Magi. Her information sheet is to be viewed here. She's a veteran who helps newbies getting used to the system. This is needed because no helpers exist. She is a member of the Benefactor's League together with Daniel. Her wish before the Cold Light hit her, was ‘''I’d rather forget about all my old scars, then get a new one''.’ Trivia * Her associated color, #FFD800, is the inverted form of her dancestor's associated color, #0027FF. * She is the only one whose dancestor, has the same subject number. ** Her color is called 'School bus yellow'. * She (be it as Augment) appears on the Sun card in the Electrophoresis tarot. * Her regrowing a lizard arm can reference regenerating lizards. * In this fanwork, the traditional Chinese characters under her (癒合) read 'Heal'. * Bonnie's life number using Pythagorean numerology is 5, sharing it with Ash. * Her and Daniel's civilian forms are looking at each other. Gallery ohayoubonnie.gif|Ohayou, Bonnie! Bonniecivilianform.png|Bonnie in her civilian form. bonnieclaraautobalance.png|Bonnie after the autobalance. Bonniefuture.png|Her future form, Augment. Bonnieportrait.jpg|Bonnie as she appears in the PMMM fan universe. (outdated) 19.png|XIX - The Sun Category:Eukaryota Category:LUCA group Category:Benefactor's League members